


Family

by TonkBella



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Brotp, Don't Judge Me, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just read please?, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: Zack and Trini have a little heart to heart.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something new for ya. Hope you like it. No beta or anything. All mistakes are mine.

Zack sighed relaxing stretched out on top of his box car, his eyes closed head resting on his arm. It was interrupted when a hard thud disturbed him landing right next to him. He opened one eye to see what it was “hey Crazy girl” he greeted closing his eye once more.

“Hey” Trini greeted back sitting down next to him, her feet dangling “I see why you come up here” she stated enjoying the view.

“Better than your rock” he snorted.

“Hey don't be dissing my the rock” she responded

Opening his eyes now he looked at Trini a bit better “what brings you to my lovely spot if your rock is so great?” he asked.

“Not sure wanted to come see what you were doing” she shrugged.

“Same thing I do every time I come here, escape. Same as you” Zack answered Trini then sighed “your mom giving you hard time?” he asked now sitting up.

“Same crap as always” she sighed again.

“Want to talk about?” he asked.

Trini shook her head “no not really” she answered Zack nodded knowing not to push. They sat in silence for a moment “everything is different now” she spoke finally “I mean it’s not surprising, the town was attacked by a giant gold monster”

“You ever think about her?” Zack asked getting a look from Trini telling him she didn't understand the question.

“Rita” he answered “like how did she become like that, and do we have to worry about one of us going nuts and killing the others” he added.

“I don't think so, we've come to care about each other to much for that to happen. Hell when Goldar was pushing us into the pit I wasn't scared” she started but thought for a moment “well I was but not as much as I should have been”

Zack nodded “same, but I think it was because I wasn't going alone as messed up as that sounds” he told her.

“It's sounds all kinds of messed up Zack, but it’s true. Also I don't think we have to worry about one of us going crazy, well any more than we already are” they laughed a little “Kim said it best this is the only thing that matters”

“Hell yea Crazy girl” he nudged her with his shoulder.

Trini looked at Zack frowning “why do you call me that?”

Zack looked back at Trini “are you not the one who climbed up a hill than jumped over a canyon just so she didn't have to talk to people?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“And look where it got me” she snorted.

“Friends who would die for you” he stated smirking.

“No not friends, it just doesn't feel right to call us that any more” Trini thought for a moment “family” she said.

“Wow look at you being all sappy” he chuckled.

“Yea don't tell anyone” Trini responded.

“No worries Crazy girl” he shoulder bumped her lightly. hey sat in silence again it was peaceful.

“But no seriously you can’t tell anyone about what I just said, or I'll hurt you” Trini warned.

Zack laughed “sure crazy girl” he jumped down from the train car turning slightly “so want to go jump off high places for no reason?”

Trini raised an eyebrow “you know how stupid that sounds right?” she asked.

“Yea so” he responded shrugging his shoulder a little.

Trini looked at him “sure why not” she said after a while than hoped off the train car lading on her feet.

“Come on crazy girl” he started walking when Trini ran past him come on “crazy boy try to keep up” she yelled before running off.

“Oh you’re on Yellow” he called out running after her.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it. Let me know what you think. Also it's like 1 in the morning, so i probably didn't catch all mistake, so sorry about that. I'm pretty horrible about editing and stuff.


End file.
